Consumers typically undertake multiple projects in parallel—whether it is trip planning, home improvement, or other projects. The desire to efficiently gather, organize and use information to address complex situations is universal. The web and other sources provide unprecedented access to vast amounts of information. A user might want to research, for example, a particular consumer good such as a video camera for a future purchase. The user can research video cameras on-line and in stores. On-line research enables the user to visit many different sites, but managing the information obtained during the research is problematic. A user could print the various websites visited in order to maintain a hard copy of the research, but a user might not always have access to a printer, and at any rate, maintaining a paper file itself can be inconvenient. Further complicating the research is that the user might also visit a store to examine various video cameras in-person. Memorializing the information gleaned during an in person visit and combining that information with the user's on-line research is problematic, as well as having access to on-line data while in the store.